Twisted Hearts
by DanceWithFrance
Summary: Yuki, a girl from Earth, is abducted by the Ginyu Force and taken in as their prisoner. Will Yuki survive the possible things that the supernatural squad members will do to her? And why does the words, "Red Magma" seem so familiar?
1. Chapter 1: Abduction

"What in the world are you doing?"

The voice of a girl was muffled as a dark blue figure stuffed the girl into a pillowcase-like bag. Beside the blue figure was a tall purple man with black horns and veins bulging on his head.

"How's the girl, Burter?" the purple dude asked.

"Recoome abducted her like you asked. Pretty strong for a girl from Earth, but she's neutralized, Captain."

"Excellent."

The captain began to walk away, gesturing towards another figure in the shadows. "Jeice, help Burter to bring the prisoner back to base," he ordered the figure.

"'Course, Captain Ginyu." The figure rose from where he was standing and walked over to Burter, tossing his head to reveal long white hair and an orange face. The figure was short compared to Burter, but he was extremely attractive; the best part of him was his emerald eyes and matching green scouter.

"Jeice, are you sure you're strong enough to hold this girl?" Burter asked, flexing his blue arms. "You're a little…"

Jeice rolled his eyes. "Shut up, Burter," he muttered. "I can do it."

The two squad members hauled the bag containing the girl from Earth and began to walk slowly towards a large building with the Ginyu Force logo on the top. A small green man with four eyes exited the building, trotting over to his fellow team.

"Is that our new prisoner?" the man asked.

"Yes, Guldo," Jeice replied, his orange face dripping in sweat. "She's going to be residing in the cell near Ginyu's quarters."

"Is she going to be a servant?" Guldo asked. "I'd like someone to get me a soda from the fridge for once!"

Jeice dropped the bag holding the girl feet-first in front of Guldo, untying the string on the top. "Why don't you ask her yourself?" he said, letting the bag release the girl. The girl fell out of the bag, her face pale from the lack of air in the bag. She had jet-black hair and green eyes, similar to Jeice's. Before the girl could do anything, Burter grabbed the girl by her hands nimbly and placed her by his side.

"So, you going to be a servant?" Guldo asked sarcastically to the girl, eyeing her with all four of his eyes.

The girl rubbed her head, looking at Guldo. It was surprising that the girl from Earth wasn't disgusted, or at least scared on how ugly Guldo was, but it was possibly because she was close to unconsciousness.

"N-no…" the girl said, taking a glance at the other two Ginyu Force members. Burter still had her bound by her other hand, and Jeice seemed to be staring right at her. Their eyes met, and the girl let out a blush.

"Shoot," Guldo muttered. "Now I have to get my soda myself." Letting the girl snap out of her trance, Guldo left and walked towards the fridge.

After Guldo was out of earshot, Burter turned towards the girl. "So, Earth girl, what's your name?" he asked, letting go of the girl's hand. The girl decided there was no way to run off, so she decided to stay in place.

"Yuki's my name," Yuki said, standing upright and brushing dust off of her red shirt she was wearing. "And you are…?"

Jeice shuffled uneasily. "Should we tell the Earth girl our names?" he whispered to Burter. "She might warn her Earth authorities."

"Nonsense, Jeice," Burter murmured. "She's being held captive here. "Yuki" probably doesn't have any contact with authorities anyway."

Jeice just gave a nod. "I guess so," he said, slightly unconvinced.

Burter turned back to Yuki. "Name's Burter," he said. The girl extended a hand, expecting for Burter to shake her hand, but it was obvious that a member of the Ginyu Force knew nothing of Earth manners. Burter just gave a high-five, leaving Yuki with a perplexed face.

When Jeice realized it was his turn to introduce himself, he decided to show off by flinging his long white hair across his face. "I'm Jeice," he said, giving an idiotic grin. "Second-in-command for the Ginyu Force."

Yuki looked at Jeice and tilted her head in interest. "Second-in-command?" she asked.

Jeice nodded proudly. "I'm gonna be Captain one day," he said, staring at Ginyu's quarters jealously. "But I should save my attractiveness for now." Jeice got out a comb and began to brush his white hair, taking off his scouter.

Yuki looked at Burter. "Does he really show off and act stupid all the time?" she asked, staring at Jeice combing his hair.

"Yes about that show-off part," Burter replied, detaching his scouter. "And he doesn't act stupid. He _is_ stupid."


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to the Ginyu Force!

**ATTENTION- PLEASE READ BEFORE COMMENTING:** I have received a few negative comments from anonymous readers (I will not mention the names) about this story, complaining that bolding the dialogue is stupid and doesn't do anything. First of all, I bold my font for it to stand out for a reader while they are reading. Second, stop putting negative comments about me being a "Mary-Sue" writer. It is mean and unacceptable. If you don't like my story, then don't comment! And third, people are also complaining about my female OC having an English name. If Yuki is an alright name, I'd be happy to change it. If anymore anonymous readers give negative comments about this story or any other ones of mine, I will disable anonymous comments for good. I would like it if you didn't force the comments so much and tell me what to improve on instead of saying it negatively. I will change the story for improvements as soon as possible after getting a positive review. Thank you for reading.

**SETTING:** This takes place before the Ginyu Force is planning to leave Earth in Frieza's command. Recoome was the only one that went to Earth to capture Yuki, and thus starts the story of the sixth member of the Ginyu Force.

Yuki let out a hearty laugh, but she immediately clamped her mouth shut as Captain Ginyu entered the lobby-like room. _Was that the leader?_ she thought. He was the only one that wore a different design of armor, so she should treat him with more respect if she didn't want a punch in the face.

"Soldiers, let's have a group meeting," Ginyu called, bringing Jeice and Burter by the shoulders towards a place away from Yuki. Guldo appeared out of the kitchen with a Sprite in his green hand, glaring at Yuki as he passed her. Yuki rolled her eyes, bringing her attention back to Ginyu. She knew that they were going to discuss what they were going to do to her, so she decided to watch and see what their options were. But as Yuki counted the number of squad members there were, she noticed that one was missing. Where was the buff one with the orange hair that had abducted her?

Like someone had read her mind, the same squad member that had captured Yuki while she was outside appeared, his face dripped in sweat. Yuki definitely didn't want to know what the orange-haired squad member was doing, so she stayed put. Ginyu brought the orange-haired dude to the group huddle and looked at Yuki, narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

"What shall we do it with the Earth girl?" Ginyu asked his squad members, looking at Yuki staring at the ceiling. The Ginyu Force leader knew that Yuki would be useful to the team, or at least be a servant temporarily.

"I think she would be good as a servant, Ginyu," Guldo suggested, taking a sip out of his Sprite.

"Or an addition to the Ginyu Force," Jeice chimed in, giving Yuki a wink. Yuki rolled her eyes, knowing that if the Ginyu Force did add her as a member, they would just flirt with her and be a bunch of idiots.

"No, no, she has to be a prisoner, Captain," the orange-haired dude complained. "I feel like I captured her for nothing!"

"Nonsense, Recoome," Ginyu replied. "Jeice's idea of a new member sounds like a great idea."

As Yuki eavesdropped in the squad's meeting, she shivered at the idea of becoming a member of this so called, "Ginyu Force". Would she have to wear one of those ugly uniforms that the squad members were wearing? And where would she reside? Anyway, the guy named Recoome already brought her a long way from home.

"Why don't we let her be a member?" Jeice said. "She might be a great improvement to our pose."

_Wait a second…. A pose?_ Yuki thought. _They want me to do a pose? _It was already probably obvious that Yuki, a girl from didn't want to do a dance for supernatural _male_ idiots.

"Maybe we should make her a member," Burter said, looking at Yuki. "She does seem pretty powerful, especially after she nearly punched me in that bag Recoome put her in."

"Then the decision's set." Ginyu walked over to Yuki and shook her hand. "Welcome to the Ginyu Force."

As Ginyu shook Yuki's hand, her eyes widened in surprise. Did the captain of the team really just bring a girl from _Earth_ to a whole team of extraterrestrial boys? Yuki knew that it would take an eternity to just get her power as strong as the other members. She looked at her now fellow members of the Ginyu Force to see their reactions, and she felt a smile form on her lips as she saw most of them nodding their heads in agreement. The only member that wasn't agreeing was Guldo, but she didn't care about him. She was finally accepted!

"So, where do I sleep?" Yuki asked, looking around the lobby. She saw Captain Ginyu's quarters, and a small gray room with metal bars. Yuki shivered. _I better not be sleeping there,_ she thought, rubbing the back of her neck nervously.

"I guess you can sleep with Jeice," Ginyu said, scratching his purple chin.

Jeice raised a white eyebrow, but Yuki didn't know if it was because of excitement or nervousness. Or maybe curiosity?

"But… Captain," Jeice started. "An Earth girl in my room?"

"She can borrow your uniform for tomorrow's training too."

Yuki grinned at Jeice, knowing that she was acting spoiled. Jeice was cute, and she would enjoy sharing his room _and_ uniform. How fun! Yuki didn't even care that the uniform was ugly. It was about time something great happened after her abduction!

Jeice sighed and gave Yuki an emerald-green glare. "Let's go," he said. "You can try on my uniform to see if it fits and get some rest."

Yuki's face brightened. "Okay!" she said, smiling at Jeice. "Lead the way."

Jeice began to walk past Captain Ginyu's quarters and towards a room with what looked liked had a Ginyu Force logo on it. He opened the door and stepped inside a sky-blue room. Yuki let her gaze wander around in interest, questioning herself how a guy kept his room this neat. A fluffy navy-blue bed lied in front of Yuki, and she sat on it.

"How do you keep your room this… nice?" Yuki asked Jeice, lying down on the bed. What was startling was that the bed didn't even smell that bad. It smelt more like roses, and maybe a whiff of cologne.

"I don't come in here as often," Jeice said, lying down beside Yuki. "Ginyu is always urging us to train more before we leave to go to planet Earth again." Yuki just nodded, probably knowing that if she was going to Earth with her squad members, there was a very rare chance of getting to see her family again.

Jeice got off of the bed and walked towards a closet, taking out a uniform from a hanger. He tossed it to Yuki. "Here, try this on over there." Jeice pointed towards a bathroom door. Yuki took the uniform and opened the bathroom door, closing it behind her.

Yuki began to put the uniform on, grunting as she began to notice how heavy it was. How Jeice and the other squad members wore these, she didn't know. When Yuki was finished, she stepped out of the bathroom, brushing her black hair with her fingers back in place.

Jeice turned his head over to see how Yuki looked. "It just fits," he said, his shoulder sagging with relief. "For a second there I thought you had to use Ginyu's uniform."

Yuki shuddered. "That wouldn't be good." She took the uniform off from her regular clothes she was wearing under. She plopped onto Jeice's bed and drew the covers on top of her, watching Jeice as he did the same.

"Good night, mate," Jeice said, winking. Yuki flinched, noticing that it was the first time Jeice has said the word, "mate" to her. Was she his friend already? Yuki shook the thought away and closed her eyes, drifting into sleep.

Yuki woke up to something warm on her cheek. She blinked open her eyes and nearly screamed as she recognized that Jeice's chest was on her cheek. Her fellow squad member was still asleep, thank goodness. Yuki would have thought it was an accidental place to be in, until she realized that Jeice's arms were around her.

"W-what are you doing?" Yuki shrieked.

Jeice shot up from where he was lying down and nearly bumped his head into Yuki's. "Wha?" he said, rubbing his eyes drowsily.

"You were sort of on me," Yuki said, taking Jeice's hands off of her waist. Her face was red, knowing that there was a reason Jeice was on her like that. _Maybe he was just cold, _Yuki thought, crawling back to her own side of the bed. "What time is it anyway?" Yuki heard rustling on Jeice's side of the bed and noticed that he must be checking something.

"Oh great, it's 7:30," Jeice grumbled, getting out of the bed. "Training starts in half an hour."

Yuki wasn't too happy about that. First of all, her squad members had these sorts of "special powers", and Yuki didn't seem to have any. She was from Earth, and she had no idea how Captain Ginyu would let her stay in the team if she couldn't do anything special.

Jeice stepped into the bathroom and into the shower, turning on the faucet and taking off his armor that he had worn accidentally last night. Warm steam billowed around the small room, and Jeice sighed with relief. If Yuki had found out why he had his arms around her, he'd be mincemeat!

"Yuki, could you get some new armor for me in the closet?" Jeice called, turning off the faucet and getting a towel off a rack. He took another to cover the bottom of his body, in case Yuki came in and saw him. Jeice used the other towel to wipe his long white hair.

Yuki came in with Jeice's armor and her jaw dropped as she saw Jeice. He had orange muscular arms and a six-pack, which was pretty good looking on an orange alien. "S-sorry," Yuki stammered. "I should have waited until you were-"

"It's alright." Jeice took the armor and quickly put it on without Yuki seeing his body. He let Yuki take the shower room while he dried his white hair. Yuki turned on the faucet and breathed in the scent of Jeice. That same luscious smell of roses and cologne lingered around, and Yuki noticed that the smell was coming from a nearby shampoo bottle. Yuki took it and observed it. It was for men, but she decided to apply it to her hair. Besides, she did want to smell as nice as Jeice did.

Yuki dried off her hair and turned off the faucet, putting on Jeice's armor that he had left there for her. She felt herself daydreaming in excitement. Hopefully the other squad members will notice that she smells just like Jeice! Yuki exited the bathroom and walked towards Jeice, wiping her hair with a towel. "Ready to go?" she asked.

Jeice nodded, raising an eyebrow as he sniffed Yuki's hair. "Did you use my shampoo?" he asked, chuckling.

Yuki's face turned cherry-red. "I-it was the only shampoo there!" she lied, looking away. Yuki knew she was a terrible liar, so she decided to just blow it right there. Hoping that Jeice wouldn't give her a bad reply, she was stunned as Jeice touched her cheek.

"It smells good on you," Jeice said, smiling. "Now, let's go to the lobby. The other squad members will be waiting for us there."


	3. Chapter 3: Training Begins!

**SETTING:** Before the Ginyu Force members arrive at Planet Namek, the team of squad members have a mission to accomplish: to find a girl from Earth that would suit to become the sixth member of the Ginyu Force.

"Did you really use that disgusting shampoo?"

Burter's voice rang in Yuki's ears, making her look up in surprise. _About time someone noticed that I used Jeice's shampoo,_ Yuki thought. _But why does Burter think it smells disgusting?_

"You're just jealous 'cause you have no hair, Burter," Jeice retorted, tossing his hair and grinning. "Besides, Yuki and I are the only that actually have hair on the team." Yuki felt herself begin to laugh, knowing that what Jeice had said was true. Recoome was almost bald, and Jeice and she actually had hair that went down to their waist.

"Shut up, Jeice," Guldo said, cracking open a bag of chips. "The Earth girl will have a very rare chance of getting through our training. Besides, she withholds no power."

What Guldo said was true. It was pretty stupid for Captain Ginyu to just let Yuki into the team, especially when she wasn't an alien like her other fellow members. Yuki sighed, her head hanging.

"Yeah," Yuki agreed, leaning on Jeice's back sadly. "Maybe I don't deserve to be in the Ginyu Force." Yuki felt Jeice's back tense. Was he worried about her? Yuki began to daydream, breathing in the scent of him and enjoying his warmth. She felt happy that Jeice was concerned about her…

"Hey, Yuki, don't think like that," Jeice said, giving Guldo a kick in the foot annoyingly. "Ginyu will sort something out." Yuki's face grew hot as Jeice touched her hand reassuringly, looking at her with emerald eyes. Yuki let her hand stay in Jeice's, until she was interrupted by some snickering from Burter and Guldo.

"Looks like Jeice's got a girlfriend," Burter sneered, trying hard not to laugh. Guldo stuck his tongue out at Yuki, beginning to crack up. Yuki's face turned red in anger and embarrassment. She clenched her fist and got ready to punch Burter, but looked up and unclenched her fist as she noticed Ginyu walk in the lobby with Recoome.

"Um, mornin' Captain," Yuki said, standing beside Jeice and adjusting her armor. "Are we… ready for training?" She looked at Jeice nervously, hoping that Ginyu would go easy on her today, which would be a very rare chance.

Ginyu nodded. "Yes, Yuki," he said. "Here, follow me." The Ginyu Force leader walked out of the lobby and into an arena-like area, bringing Yuki by the shoulder away from the other Ginyu Force members.

"Um, what are we doing, Captain?" Yuki asked, looking at what Ginyu was doing. Ginyu took out a purple round bean and gave it to Yuki.

"Eat this," Ginyu commanded, placing the bean in Yuki's palm. Yuki looked at Ginyu in confusion, but put the bean in her mouth and nearly choked on the bitter flavor.

"Does this do anything to me?" Yuki said, as she forced herself to finish the bean. She saw Ginyu nod approvingly. Yuki fell to the floor suddenly, holding her temples in pain. She felt something in her body… but what was it? Yuki saw through blurry vision that Jeice had appeared beside her, putting something cold on her head. And with that, Yuki's vision went black.

Yuki woke up to see Jeice grinning down at her. Jeice showed her a mirror and Yuki nearly screamed. Her hair had turned a shade of red, and her green eyes had now appeared violet. "W-what did you do?" she yelled, dropping the mirror. Yuki saw Burter and Recoome whispering, looking at Jeice and her while they were.

"Ginyu gave you a power bean," Jeice said, picking up the mirror. "Now you're able to summon power that the rest of us can." Yuki felt a grin form on her lips, exclaiming silently in joy. She was finally a real member of the Ginyu Force!

Yuki stood up and stretched, feeling energy surge in her body. She glanced at Ginyu, rushing over to him. He looked at her in interest, noticing the bean's results.

"Are you ready for training, soldier?" Ginyu asked Yuki, gesturing the other Ginyu Force members with a purple hand.

Yuki shrugged. "I guess," she said, shifting her legs. Hopefully the power bean that Ginyu had given her would help her, besides making herself look a little prettier.

Ginyu brought Yuki by the shoulder to Burter, placing her in front of him. "You two fight until someone gives up or gets injured," he instructed, bringing the other Ginyu Force members back. "I'd like to see how the Earth girl can defend herself."

Yuki glared at Ginyu and opened her mouth for a retort, but thought better of it. She didn't want to get slapped in the face for back-sassing her new captain. She clenched her fists, getting ready to fight Burter. Burter went into a battle stance, and Yuki looked at herself. Burter was more stable like that, so she decided to mimic his stance.

"Ready to get creamed, Yuki?" Burter said, holding his blue hands out. A purple ball of energy began to form in his hand.

Yuki frowned. _I'm dead,_ she thought. She didn't know what to do, but she thrust her arms out and released all the power she had. A red energy ball collided into Burter's blue one, fighting to see which one was stronger. Yuki's eyes widened. She did it! Yuki pushed harder on her energy ball, watching as Burter did the same.

Ginyu looked at Recoome. "You picked an interesting girl from Earth, Recoome," he said, gazing at Yuki and Burter. "Maybe Jeice was right. She would make a great addition to the team."

Jeice puffed out his chest proudly. "You've gotta always listen to your second-in-command, Captain," he said. "Not only is she good at fighting, but she probably might have a good pose up her sleeve." He watched as the two energy balls from Burter and Yuki continued on, none of them getting any weaker.

Yuki felt a bead of nervous sweat roll down her temple. Burter was almost twice her size… and he was an experienced fighter. No way was she going to win! She felt Burter's energy ball take over hers, and she collapsed on the ground. Yuki felt severe pain in her body as the blue blast surrounded her, blinding her for a moment.

Jeice watched in horror as Yuki was blasted. "Um, Ginyu, shouldn't we do something?" he asked, Burter's blue energy ball subsiding. Yuki lied on the floor, her armor seared on the edges. She was barely moving, her breaths shallow and fast.

Ginyu shook his head. "We will if she doesn't move," he said. "Let's see how she's doing." He saw Burter wipe his hands sympathetically, who obviously thought that the fight was finished.

Yuki trembled in pain. Burter was extremely powerful in her perspective, and she knew that she was going to lose. But Yuki didn't give up. She struggled to her feet, holding her shoulder. Yuki glared at Burter and thrust one hand forward, feeling a weak energy form in it. A yellow ki-blast appeared, growing slightly stronger. "Ha!" she said, releasing the ki-blast.

Burter turned around to be welcomed by a powerful ki-blast. A bright light surrounded the arena, making Burter look away in surprise. As the light subsided, Burter wasn't hurt, but had black burn marks around his armor. "You call that a ki-blast?" he said, getting into a battle stance.

Yuki shuddered, her hands aching from tiredness. _Shouldn't I just give up already?_ she thought sadly, planting her feet on the ground. But some part of her wanted to keep on going! Yuki wanted to show Jeice and the other Ginyu Force members that she can do this, even though she was just an average girl from Earth.

Yuki charged over to Burter, her eyes widening in surprise as her feet lifted off the ground. She was flying! Yuki threw a punch at Burter, hitting him in the chest part of his black armor. The two began to spar aggressively with punches and kicks, until Ginyu stepped into the middle of the fight.

"That's enough training for you two," Ginyu ordered, stopping Burter from aiming a punch at Yuki. "I think the Earth girl has proved she can be in the Ginyu Force."

Yuki sighed with relief. She raised an eyebrow as she noticed Jeice do the same. Yuki knew something was going on. Jeice had just become her fellow squad member, and now he was actually _caring_ for her? Now that was strange.

"Let's take a break," Ginyu said, bringing Yuki back to the present. "We'll resume training in a few minutes." The Ginyu Force leader then walked out of the arena and out of sight.

"Well, it seems you've got some power there, Earth girl," Guldo said, throwing aside an empty bag of chips. "We thought you were going to die out there."

Yuki gritted her teeth. She was sick of being called an "Earth girl". What was she, a different kind of race to them? "I have a name, you know," Yuki said, clenching her fist furiously. A red ball of energy appeared in her hand, causing Guldo to step back cautiously.

"Whoa, there," Recoome said, stepping in front of Guldo. "No need for that."

Yuki unclenched her fist, the energy ball disappearing. "Sorry," she apologized. Yuki was still amazed at how little energy she needed to perform an attack. She could defeat Guldo in one shot! Yuki flinched as her stomach began to growl hungrily.

"Um, do you guys have any food here?" Yuki asked, gazing at the arena entrance as Ginyu came back.

"We eat lunch right after training," Recoome said. "But you probably might not like what it is. _Jeice_ made it."

Jeice punched Recoome. "Hey, my cooking isn't that bad!" he complained, his face turning red in embarrassment.

Yuki saw Ginyu appear beside Jeice and tap him on the shoulder. "Sorry to break it, soldier, but your cooking really does suck," he said.


End file.
